


Gilles and Dominic

by Ianwayne



Category: Rainbow six - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianwayne/pseuds/Ianwayne





	Gilles and Dominic

晚上八点的波尔多，被暖色灯光拥抱的街道和小巷，街上的人不多，咖啡店老板正打理着门口的牌子，准备打烊，真是和以前一样平静和美丽，Gilles换下了沉重的护甲和各种卡扣复杂的制服，穿着他的毛衣和西装裤。  
冷风在亲吻他的面颊，他有些想抖动一下，但他的身体感觉不到寒冷，终于到了公寓楼里，他的心又有些忐忑。Dominic在家里呆了很久了，不知道他有没有睡了？Gilles想，他看了眼手里的芝士蛋糕和美式咖啡，如果回家看到沙发里躺着某个人就冻在冰箱吧……  
掏出钥匙，小心翼翼转开门锁，推门进去，常年踏入恐怖分子重守之笼的Gilles的脚步几乎无声，可能棉花掉到地上都比他发出的声响大。  
背对着自己的沙发，电视在发出光线，客厅的灯都关着，只有背光的沙发那么地显眼，走进，他看到的是：盖着毯子的德国男人，裸露出来的肩膀上布满了纹身，金棕色的短发靠在枕头上，呼吸平稳而有率。  
Gilles感觉自己很好，不像是以前那样，阔步走进屋里脱掉衣服，冲个凉就休息，或是自己坐在电视机前喝着酒吃点玉米片，现在，在他面前的是，睡着的Dominic，他的男友，天呐。  
他把蛋糕喝咖啡放在桌子上，准备把人抱进房间，然后在Gilles的手指碰到他膝盖部位的毯子时，Dominic醒了，那双睡眼惺忪的棕色眼眸就看着他。  
“Gilles.....你回来了？”这位代号'Bandit'的德国兵可能意识不到自己的声音有多么人畜无害，Gilles第一次感觉自己的心像是有几只猫掌在挠。  
“嗯，进去睡吧。”Gilles轻声说，把Dominic连同被子抱了起来。  
被抱起来的人几乎瞬间清醒了一半，一瞬间在空中给他带来了极大的不安，但是是Gilles，他瞬间又恢复平静，Dominic看着黑色碎发下，男人罗泊湖般淡蓝的双眼，Dominic猛的换上法国男人的肩头，微张着嘴压了上去，舌头直直敲开Gilles的贝齿，舌头舔舐在一起，纠缠着。  
Gilles显然是没有料到Dominic会直接吻他，他的手还拖举着他，左手控制不住地按上Dominic的后脑勺，口齿交缠着，尝尽了Dominic口腔的味道，他偷吃冰箱里的芝士玉米片了，自制力几乎要被狡猾的德国狐狸碾碎。  
Dominic永远都爱恶作剧，对他的男友也一样，当他感觉到男友满脸红热，呼吸越来越急促的时候，他退出了这个吻。只是自己的呼吸也十分缭乱。“Gilles，我想睡了。”他抱着Gilles，故意在法国男人耳边吹气。  
Gilles的自制力强的可怖，尽管他感觉自己下体充血的快要爆裂，他想，如果Dominic太累了就休息吧，没事的没事的Gilles，冷水澡会冲走一切。他走进卧室放下Dominic。  
德国男人靠在床头，毯子也滑下去了，露出被纹身覆盖的白净胸膛，一条长腿在毯子里伸出来，角度似有似无能看见两腿间的风景，刚好被毯子遮掩着。他一脸好笑的看着Gilles，看他的法国男友到底能忍到什么时候。  
“我去洗个澡，Dominic，你先休息吧。”  
“噢？你想去厕所手淫吗？长官，被抓到了等着被被罚吧。”Dominic恶劣地笑着。  
Gilles走到浴室门口已经脱掉了毛衣，Dominic无论看过多少次，依旧觉得Gilles的肌肉太壮观了，纯粹训练而来的肌肉，每一条肌肉都充满爆发力和张力，这就是他爱Gilles的一点。法国男人转头看着床上的人，Dominic还能看见侧身那不可忽略的尺寸。  
“西裤快被你崩烂了Gilles。”他这样说，“过来。”Dominic朝他挥手。  
Gilles有些恍惚地走过来，德国男人修长的手指隔着西裤抚摸上自己的性器。  
Dominic拉开西裤的皮带，拿出了灼热的那根沉甸甸的鸡巴，握着看着Gilles，他的眼睛里能喷出火星，握着鸡巴拍打着自己的脸。接着他含住了阴茎，几乎要命地把舌头包裹着阴茎转动。  
Gilles的脑内几乎在进行一次爆破行动，而且Dominic就是这场爆破的导火索。他感觉自己快被这个男人吸走。他怀疑Dominic在他不在的时候用假阳具偷偷练习过。  
“Domi....Dominic.....”  
被念到的德国男人专心着做着活儿，喊着龟头吮吸，口腔包不下的部分用手伺候着。他一边探出手摸上自己干涩的会阴....到下面，那个褶皱包围的肛口。  
Dominic边手淫着，一下吐出了Gilles粗厚的阴茎，舌头上连着一根银丝到龟头上，Gilles下面已经有些精液露了出来。Dominic吐出嘴里的精液到手里，给自己做起了扩张。他又含住了Gilles，用食指中指慢慢地开扩自己很久未使用的地方。  
“我觉得好了，”Dominic引导着Gilles倒下床上，下身扭动着作出邀请，Gilles灼热钢铁般的阴茎顶在他的下体，“操我，Gilles。”  
Gilles的脖子脸几乎红的像车厘子，在这样昏暗的光线里，Dominic伸手抚上Gilles的脸颊，压在他身上的法国男人像一座山，Dominic握住Gilles的分身往自己的屁股上蹭。  
Gilles强压着自己几乎控制不住冲撞的胯，喘得粗气全喷在Dominic的鼻梁上，他低上头去亲吻Dominic的高挺的眉骨和鼻梁，接着轻柔地吻着Dominic，下身慢慢推入温软潮湿的天堂。  
德国军人痛苦的闷哼被法国警官吞进了肚子里，但不妨还有他的颤抖让Gilles开始停下动作，原来夹着Gilles腰上的腿无力地搭在床上，“别停，Gilles。”为了给他的爱人一些鼓励，Dominic回吻Gilles，腿缠着Gilles的腰扭动着，自己用下面被撑的毫无褶皱的嘴把Gilles全吞了进去。  
“......Dominic，真的太紧了，没事吗。”他担心的蹭着身下人短短的胡茬，试着慢慢地抽动胯部。  
“够了，别把我当小姑娘。还是说你快软了？长官。”Dominic从嘴角漏出一声笑，挑衅地看着Gilles。  
Gilles抬起Dominic的腿抗在肩上，开始疯狂的冲撞。  
Dominic的脚趾一瞬间抓紧，他仰起头，像无力而露出脆弱颈脖的猎物，酸胀被填满的安心感和撕裂的痛楚把他拆碎，他几乎要被Gilles顶个对穿，咬着牙漏出几个吟声，布满纹身的胸膛从他的胸口开始发红...扩散，囊蛋被撞的上下晃动，红肿的蜜口全是被挤出来的润滑剂，常年训练作战的精壮的腰几乎要被折断。  
Gilles几乎像是对待什么一碰就碎的珍宝般亲吻Dominic，下身却是要将其毁灭的撞击。他用拇指指腹揉弄着Dominic的会阴，感受自己将其插得小腹突出。  
Dominic想要再嘲讽他几句，但是发音都被撞裂成破碎的发音，接着是Dominic用德语的咒骂声，听上去像脏极了的词汇。  
Gilles感觉在自己肩上的腿越来越往下滑，他抓住了Dominic的脚踝，亲吻着Dominic的脚掌，含住了Gilles的脚趾，下身依旧如同打桩机一样冲刺着。  
Dominic抓着身下的被子，不知道射了多少次，浓稠的精液在Gilles腹肌上滑动。他的喉结上下滑动了一下，在被疯狂的耸动中断断续续地喘着，“Gilles，Gilles，Gill....”  
他们还有很多夜晚。  
欢迎，来到法国，宝贝。


End file.
